One Will Stand: The 23rd Annual Hunger Games
by Hungergameslover04
Summary: Voldemort ruled all. After defeating the Boy Who Lived, nothing stood in the way of him taking over the entire Wizarding World. He was feared and respected. Death Eaters roamed freely. The world was a living nightmare. It was exactly how he wanted it. But, there was still one question that he faced. How was he going to keep the people he ruled in line? The Hunger Games. SYOW CLOSED
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So, This is my first attempt at a HP and THG crossover! For those of you wondering, SYOW=Submit Your Own Wizard. This means that I am asking you to submit a wizard to the 23rd Annual Hunger Games! It is explained more at the bottom, and below is just an intro. to the story. BTW, the story will take place 23 years after the intro. I really hope you guys like this, but if you don't, I'm sorry! *hands you a cookie***

**So, for the disclaimer, I have decided that I am going to add a new qute from the Harry Potter or Hunger Games books/movies each chapter. Credit to **ArthursCamelot **for the ideas, thank you girl! **

**Today's quote comes from 'The Hunger Games':**

_**"You've got about as much charm as a dead slug" -Haymitch**_

**I solemnly swear that I do not own the Hunger Games or Harry Potter. ****"You've got about as much charm as a dead slug"**

* * *

_Voldemort looked down at the boy laying at his feet. It was Harry Potter. After Voldemort had killed the boy, he had miraculously awoken from the dead. When the two meet again, the warriors stopped to see what was going to happen. Potter had foolishly tried to be the one to cast first, trying to catch the Dark Lord off guard. It didn't work. Voldemort had lifted the wand of elder wood and cast the spell._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_Potter had dropped at his feet. After taking in the sight, a wicked smile spread across his face._

_"Don't you see? I, Dark Lord of all, has destroyed the boy who lived! You will all bow down to me!"_

_That was 10 years ago. After the battle, Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts. He had all of the mubloods and traitors imprisoned and those who refused were killed. Among those killed were the Weasley clan and the one and only Hermione Granger. A few years after Voldemort had taken over the France Ministry, and the Bulgarian soon came after. Now, ten years later, he had taken control of the entire world of magic. He was feared and respected. Death Eaters roamed freely. The world was a living nightmare. It was exactly how Voldemort wanted it._

"What to do?" Voldemort said aloud to himself. He sat in his throne room, formerly known as the British Ministry of Magic. He thought hard. How was he going to make sure that the people he dictated wouldn't rebel once again? Suddenly, he had an idea. He pulled out a book and flipped until he found the right page. He counted up the schools.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic

Granules School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Chalarmian Academy of Magic

Durmstrang Intuition

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Mahoutokoro Wizarding Institution

Salem Witches' Institution

Fakenecse Academy for the Dramatic Arts

Voldemort smiled his infamous evil grin. This was perfect. What better way to keep people from reveling then going after their kids? Voldemort summoned one of his assistances, time to let the news be heard.

* * *

A woman sat and watched as her television turn on. She held her wand close as the face of the Dark Lord appeared on the screen. Her eyes widened as she took in what he was telling the whole world of magic.

"And so it is decreed that each year, the various wizarding schools around the world will offer up in tribute, three young wizards or witches, ranging from the ages of 12-18, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. They will be a reminder to the citizens of this globe that you cannot when, and will not try. There will be one lone victor. This victor will be showered in riches, as well as the school they come from. More details are to come, but the reapings will commence in exactly two months from today. They shall be called the Hunger Games. That will be all."

The television clicks off. The woman looks to her 13-year-old daughter siting beside her. Who will be going into these horrific Games? No one is safe.

* * *

**Just to let you know, there is _no_ magic in the arena. Above, the schools that are mentioned are all talked about either in the HP books or by JK Rowling herself. I have to admit though, some of them I had to make up the names for. Also, other than Durmstrang, Salem, and Beauxbatons, I am making all of the other schools open to both male and female. This system is first come first serve, and forms will only be submitted by PM. If you leave a review, I will _not_ accept your tribute. Period. Tomorrow I will be posting another chapter, and on my profile will be a list of submitted witches and wizards. I will continually update the list until all the spots are filled. Remember, tell your friends if you want the story to start sooner! A maximum of two tributes per person is allowed. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me!**

**-M**


	2. The Head Gamemaker

**Hey guys! So this is just another type of intro. For the story. On my profile you will find a list of the submitted characters. Thank you to all that have already submitted! Thank you for reading!**

**Today's quote comes from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire':**

_**"Anyone can speak Troll, all you have to do is point and grunt" -Fred**_

**I solemnly swear that I do not own the Hunger Games or Harry Potter. "You've got about as much charm as a dead slug" "Anyone can speak Troll, all you have to do is point and grunt"**

* * *

Voldemort smiled down at the diagram in his hands. This was perfect. He laid down the blueprint on his desk and cast a look to the woman standing in front of him.

"Well done, my dear. This arena is sure to be the most popular yet!"

The woman gave a silent nod of thanks. She was this year's new arena designer and head gamemaker. She had never really thought this moment would come, but when she had received the message from the Dark Lord that she had been chosen, she had been overjoyed. Over the years, the woman had drawn diagrams and pictures in her idea notebook, in hopes that they could be used one day. Now, there was nothing stopping her from becoming the most memorable gamemaker yet.

"You may go, Malfoy."

Eleanor Malfoy bowed her hard as she backed out of Voldemort's office. Once out, she heads to the hotel reserved for the influential people of the Hunger Games process. Eleanor flops on her bed and begins to ponder her life. She can't help but think how proud her ancestors would be. After the Dark Lord had won the war, Lucius Malfoy was his right hand man. That was Eleanor's great-grandfather.

After he had passed her grandfather, Draco Malfoy, had taken his place. Draco was also the very first gamemaker. Of course, Draco was very old when he took over the Games. So when he died by the by the 5th games, it wasn't very shocking. After his death, it was inevitable that my father, Scorpius Malfoy, would take over as the Lord's right hand man and head gamemaker. Her father was very good at what he did. His games were gruesome, and the purebloods loved them. This was when the bets began, betting on who would win.

By the 15th Games, Voldemort had formed the Capitol in the runes of Hogwarts. That was wear she resided today, like the rest of the pureblood families. Of course, Voldemort had to move the Capitol. Packing up his throne room at the British Ministry of Magic, he moved to the only preserved place in Hogwarts after the battle, the Slytherin common room.

I know that a lot of you are thinking, 'How could Hogwarts be destroyed if it is one of the schools of the annual reaping?' Well, Voldemort, being the great ruler he is, decided that he wasn't going to let the children go without an education. He built an exact copy of Hogwarts. It's almost exactly the same as it used to be, except the lack of Slytherin students. When the school was built, many of the pureblood families didn't want their children corrupted by the mudbloods at Hogwarts. Eleanor was one of those children who was homeschooled in the Capitol. The woman had never left city limits, the first time she actually would was in a few days, when the construction for the 23rd Hunger Games arena would begin construction. Eleanor Malfoy sunk into the fluffy pillows of her bed.

Yes, her ancestors were definitely going to proud of her.

* * *

**Okay, now that we have read the little number above, I have a list of the submitted characters on my profile. I have all of the characters in, and have already started on the reapings. Sadly, I am not tht type of writer that can be satisfied with slopping something down to please people, though I still love you all! I have decided not to post anything until I finish all the reapings. Don't hate me, I promise to try and finish them soon! I have recently gotten out of school for the summer and plan on finishing them all soon. I really just want to give all of your lovely tributes justice since 23 of them will be dead by the end of the story.**

**-M**


End file.
